Tommy for a Day
by celrock
Summary: When 2-year-old Tommy gets the worst case of Foot in Mouth Disease his doctor has ever seen, can Zachary take his place and lead the other rugrats on an expedition through the Cynthia Land amusement park to find Tommy a get well present and ride the most exciting, yet scariest ride known to man, a rollercoaster called The Enchanted Castle of Doom?
1. Chapter 1

Tommy for a Day

Summary: When 2-year-old Tommy gets the worst case of Foot in Mouth Disease his doctor has ever seen, can Zachary take his place and lead the other rugrats on an expedition through the Cynthia Land amusement park to find Tommy a get well present and ride the most exciting, yet scariest ride known to man, a rollercoaster called The Enchanted Castle of Doom?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters. Also as a reminder, Zachary has been with the gang since Rugrats and the Gray Plague.

Author's Note: As you can tell from the summary, this story is not a spin off of the episode of Rugrats from season 5 titled, Angelica for a Day, when Chuckie and Angelica switched places for a day by wearing one another's shoes. Besides, that would be hard to do, since at this time, Tommy and Zachary don't wear shoes. Came up with this idea because I'm feeling nephew deprived in reality, as my family continues to suffer from the Foot in Mouth Disease epidemic, which now my brother, Zack's dad has the worst case the doctor has ever seen, after Zack had the virus, followed by his mom, AKA my sister-in-law, and now, it's my brother, AKA Zack's dad's turn. However, my parents, and Zack's grandparents have still managed not to catch this terrible virus. But just the same, it's a virus that's swept the nation in not a so pleasant way, and the epidemic has now spread all the way from Wheeling, WV to Pittsfield, MA, and now, it's plagued the land of the Rugrats in Yucaipa, California. So hang on to your diapies babies, as we see how this terrible epidemic has effected the lives of our young friends all the way across the country from where I really am right now.

Chapter 1

An episode of Cynthia P.I. is currently on the TV, when the show goes to a commercial break.

"Cynthia P.I. will be right back." Said an announcer when the show cuts to the commercial break. A commercial comes on advertising Cynthia Land.

"Are you bored and looking for something to do to fulfill your summer vacation? Then why not take a trip to Cynthia Land, where we have all of the best rides, food, and shows for children and adults of all ages! From the lazy river and wave pool in our water park, to the Cynthia teacups in the little kid section. Plus, we have all of the best food you can eat, the best games one could play with tons of prizes, and brand new, is the Enchanted Cynthia Castle of Doom, and if you don't take a ride on this thrill ride of a rollercoaster, then you haven't really experienced Cynthia Land. It's an adventure, waiting to happen! So go online to www dot Cynthia dot com, and order your tickets today!" Said the announcer as pictures of the park showed on the TV.

"We now return you to Cynthia P.I." Said another announcer, as the commercial break ended.

We fade away from the TV to find Susie, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi and Zack all playing in Susie's living room.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Said Susie.

"What?" Replied the rest of the gang simultaneously.

"Remember how last year I won an all expense paid trip to Cynthia Land?" Asked Susie.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, you're all invited to come with me and my family tomorrow to Cynthia Land, since my mommy tells me my all expense paid path is nearly expired. I believe she said we only have one more day to use it!" Said Susie.

"Oh wow, that sounds like fun!" Said Kimi.

"Hey, would you guys pipe down over here? I'm trying to watch Cynthia P.I." Snapped Angelica.

"Ok Angelica, but you already know how this case ends. It's a repeat of the show." Said Susie.

"Oh all right fine. It's not like I'm going to Cynthia Land anyway." Grumbled Angelica as she switched off the TV.

"You're invited too! After all, if it wasn't for you I would have never won the trip to Cynthia Land in the talent show last year in the first place." Said Susie.

Later, everybody is rolling a red ball around with a yellow stripe on it while Angelica and Susie are off somewhere else playing with Susie's Cynthia town house. The Rugrats are having fun laughing and playing except Chuckie. Zack looks up to notice Chuckie isn't having any fun.

"Hey what's wrong Chuckie? Aren't you looking forward to going to Cynthia Land with Susie tomorrow?" Zack asked.

"I was just thinking, we haven't seen Tommy in a while. I miss him." Replied Chuckie.

"Yeah, it has been a while." Said Phil.

It was true, nobody had played with Tommy or Dil in two days, but to a young child of only 1, 2, and 3-years-old, not seeing your friend for just two days can seem like a lifetime.

"The lasted time we saw him is when that nice boy Peter babysat and we went off to some woods with some friendly aminals who helped Dil get all well from some disease caused by putting your foot in your mouth." Said Lil.

"Guys, I thought Peter told us that's not what caused the disease." Said Zack.

Just then, Angelica overheard the entire conversation and came into the room.

"Peter's right, Foot in Mouth Disease isn't caused by putting your foot in your mouth, it's called that cuz it turns you back into a tiny baby when you do nothing but put your foot in your mouth." Said Angelica, skipping around the room.

"That's not true Angelica." Said Susie, who walked into the room at this point.

"Oh yes it is Susie, and you dumb babies are never gonna see Tommy again cuz he's turned back into a little baby again and does nothing but cry and drool now." Said Angelica.

"Whatever you say Angelica." Said Susie with a sigh.

"Guys, did you hear that? Tommy's a little baby again. We've gotta help him." Said Chuckie with a panic.

"Come on now Chuckie, you know Angelica is just faking." Said Zack.

"And how can you be so sure?" Chuckie asked.

"Hey, doesn't Susie live across the street from Tommy's house?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah, I do live across the street." Said Susie.

"Then let's go across the street and see what's really going on." Said Kimi excitedly.

"Uh guys, we're not allowed to go across the street without a grown up." Said Chuckie.

"Wait, I've got an idea. Let me just pull out my telescope and look across the street into the windows of Tommy's house and really see what's going on." Said Zack, as he pulled out a folded up telescope out of his diaper, unfolded it, and pointed it out a large front window at Susie's house, looking in the direction of Tommy's front yard.

Zack looked around with the telescope to see a deserted front yard and Tommy's grandpa's stationwagon in the driveway.

"What do you see Zack?" Asked Lil.

"Well, nothing, except Tommy and Dil's grandpa Lou and grandma Lulu must be visiting cuz I see the car they usually drive in." Replied Zack.

"Can you see inside the house at all?" Phil asked.

Zack tried zooming the telescope into the windows of the house, but there was too much of a glare to get a good view.

"Afraid I can't see much more than this. There's a glare." Said Zack with a sigh.

"What's a glare?" Kimi asked.

"It's when the sunlight comes and gets in the way of seeing things." Replied Zack.

"Maybe I can ask my mommy if she's heard anything." Said Susie.

Just then, Lucy called the kids in for dinner from the other room.

The gang goes into the kitchen and sits around the table with all of the grown ups.

"Dig in everybody, there's macaroni and cheese, salmon, and roasted vegetables." Said Lucy, as she set down casarole dishes on the table filled with the assorted food items.

Everybody dished up plates of food and started eating.

"I have some exciting news everybody. You're all invited to come with us to Cynthia Land tomorrow, which Susie won last year in the Young and Young at Heart Talent Show." Said Lucy excitedly.

Everybody clapped and cheered.

"Say mommy, shouldn't we invite Tommy and Dil to come with us tomorrow too?" Susie asked.

"I was just wondering if any of you have heard anything from Stu and Didi?" Betty asked.

"We haven't heard anything since we took Phil and Lil with them to that Dummi Bears on Ice show the other day." Added Howard.

"I've been trying to call their house but nobody answers." Said Kira.

"Yeah I'm starting to get worried!" Said Chaz.

"Maybe I should head over there and see if everything's ok." Said Lucy.

"Can I come with you mommy?" Susie asked.

"Of course you can." Said Lucy.

After dinner, as the sun was setting, Lucy and Susie headed over to Tommy's house where they rang that annoying buzzer doorbell and grandma Lulu answered the door. The other Rugrats watched out the front window at Susie's house through Zack's telescope, and saw Lucy and Lulu talking, but couldn't hear a word they were saying. They saw them disappear into the house for a few minutes, and then, return to Susie's house a few minutes later, Lucy, carrying Dil. They arrive, and Susie and Dil come into the living room where the other rugrats turn away from the window to see them.

"Hey guys, look who's here!" Said Susie.

"Hi Dil." Said Zack.

"Hi." Snapped Dil.

"Um… Dil? Where's Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"He's not here!" Snapped Dil.

"But uh… Why not?" Chuckie asked.

"My mommy tells me that Tommy is very sick." Said Susie.

"Oh my brother's sick all right. And so are mommy and daddy." Said Dil.

The others gasped

"What do you mean?" Asked Kimi.

"Dil, why don't you tell your friends what has happened." Said Susie.

Dil sighed, took a deep breath and began.

"It's all my fault. I gotted my family sick. First, it was me, and you guys did a nice job taking me on that adventure to get me all well, but the next day, ok, a couple of yesterdays ago, my brother just, started crying and drewling. I tried to ask him what was wrong but he couldn't respond. He just kept crying, and the inside of his mouth looked red, like it was on fire or something. He couldn't eat, and didn't want anything to drink. Then, he got these little red bumps all over the bottom of his feet, his hands and fingers, and his face. Either my brother is turning into a monster or an alium, or he's turning back into a little baby." Said Dil panicking.

"Your brother is turning into a little baby. Just like I told your dumb friends earlier." Said Angelica, who came back into the room at this point.

"Now Angelica, Tommy isn't turning back into a little baby." Said Susie.

"From what Dil says, he is, or maybe he's turning into a baby monster." Said Kimi.

"Maybe we should give Tommy an itchynation, that will keep him from getting littlerer." Said Dil.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Asked Chuckie.

"I think we're suppose to have Tommy do a summersalt." Said Phil.

"No we're suppose to have him do jumping jacks." Argued Lil.

"Summersalt Lillian." Argued Phil.

"Jumping jacks!" Shouted Lil.

"Stop!" Shouted Susie.

Once everybody was calmed down, Susie continued.

"Guys, let me explain to you what's going on. Tommy isn't going to turn back into a little baby. He's just very sick with a disease that makes your face, ears, throat, hands and feet hurt. Tommy can't do very much right now cuz it hurts to use those parts of his body. My mommy says that he has a virus, and if anybody touches him or eats or drinks after him, they could catch it too, because the virus is, oh, what is that word again?" Susie asked.

Just then, Lucy walked through the room, overhearing Susie talking to the babies.

"The virus is contagious. That means anybody who touches Tommy, or gets too close to him could catch it. And according to his mommy, when she took him to see his pediatrician, Doctor Shockter yesterday, he took one look at Tommy's throat and said it was the worst case he had ever seen." Said Lucy.

"Does this mean Tommy can come with us to Cynthia Land tomorrow?" Susie asked.

"I'm afraid not Susie. He's still very sick and contagious. The best thing for him to do right now is to drink lots of fluids, eat lots of warm soup, and rest. But Dil will get to come with us tomorrow since he's over the virus, while Tommy and his mommy and daddy rest." Said Lucy.

"Stu and Didi are sick too?" Betty asked from the other room.

"They aren't as sick as Tommy, but they both have soar throats and fevers. Stu's parents have gone over there to take care of everybody, but Lulu asked if we could take Dil with us to Cynthia Land tomorrow, since he's well and seems to be growing bored, not being able to play with his older brother or go do anything with his mommy and daddy." Replied Lucy.

"I'd be happy to let Dil sleep over with Zack tonight, since Dil has slept there before." Said Aunty Celeste.

"That's a great idea." Said Kira.

"I'd better go help finish cleaning up in the kitchen kids. You guys get your stuff together, as it will be time for you to head home soon. We have a long drive to Cynthia Land in the morning." Said Lucy, as she headed back towards the kitchen overhearing the other adults talking.

"So Tommy's not turning back into a little baby?" Kimi asked.

"No, he's just drewling because his throat hurts too much to swallow any food or drink, and, well, what do you guys do when something hurts on you?" Susie asked.

"I recall crying when I was sick." Said Dil.

"Exactly." Said Susie.

Just then, all of the grown ups came into the living room to gather up their kids.

"Time to go princess." Said Drew, taking Angelica by the hand.

"But daddy, I wanted to play some more with Susie's Cynthia town house and little red sports car." Said Angelica.

"But tomorrow we're going to Cynthia Land! Isn't that where you've always wanted to go?" Drew asked.

Angelica nodded, as Drew, Angelica, and Charlotte all headed out the front door.

Betty came by and scooped up Phil and Lil, while Kira came and grabbed up Chuckie and Kimi by the hand, and the Devilles and Finsters also headed out the door.

"Have a goodnight everybody, we'll all meet up bright and early tomorrow morning outside of Celeste and Zack's apartment, since they're on route to Cynthia Land." Said Lucy, as she saw the Finsters and Devilles off.

"Zachary, Dil, it's time to go." Called Aunty Celeste from the front door.

"Come on Dil, we've gotta go meet up with my aunty. You're sleeping over tonight." Said Zack.

"Without my brother?" Asked Dil as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yes Dil, come on, we'll talk when we get back to my home." Said Zack, as he took Dil by the hand, the two of them ran over to Aunty Celeste, and they headed out to her driverless van, and headed for Zack's apartment.

Back at Zack's apartment, Zack and Dil are watching a Goober DVD on the TV.

"Hey I thought you didn't like Goober." Said Dil.

"I don't, but I know you've probably had to give up watching Goober since your brother got sick." Replied Zack.

"Yeah, I've seen so much Reptar and Dummi Bears since Tommy got sick, I'm surprised I don't burst into singing the Happy Song." Replied Dil.

Dil turned away from the TV, looking sad.

"You miss Tommy don't you? Zack asked.

Dil nodded.

"Well don't you worry, we're gonna have so much fun at Cynthia Land tomorrow, you won't even think about Tommy." Said Zack, picking up a Cynthia Land brochure book off of the coffee table. He opens the book and flips through the different pictures of the Cynthia Land amusement park.

"See? This book shows us all of the fun things we can do in Cynthia Land." Said Zack, pointing at the different pictures and showing them to Dil.

"Like what?" Asked Dil.

"Well here's what I want to do. I wanna ride the Enchanted Castle of Doom rollercoaster. It's this huge ride that goes upside down and around and around. Like the TV mercial says, you haven't experienced Cynthia Land until you ride it!" Said Zack, pointing to a picture of a tall green castle with a dome on top, and a gold crown on top of the dome.

"Wow! Neat!" Said Dil excitedly.

Dil then took the book from Zack's hand and flipped through to find some water park rides, face painting, and some games with prizes.

"Oooh look, we can also play some of these games, and try to win a prize for me to take home to my brother to cheer him up and make him feel better." Said Dil.

"That's a great idea Dil, let's do it." Said Zack excitedly, closing the brochure and putting it back on the coffee table.

"Come on kids, time for bed." Said Aunty Celeste from the doorway of the living room that led through a hallway back to the bedrooms.

Celeste got Dil and Zack into their pajamas and tucked into Zack's Reptar racecar bed, a green bed which has Reptar's head sticking up at the foot of the bed.

"Goodnight Zack, goodnight Dil, sweet dreams." Said Aunty Celeste, as she blew them a kiss from the door, closing it behind her.

The room was now dark, except for two little red lights coming from the eyes of the Reptar head at the foot of Zack's bed. Dil tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable.

"Something wrong Dil?" Zack asked.

"I can't sleep. I miss Tommy and my mommy and daddy. And I'm a little bit nervous about tomorrow's trip to Cynthia Land. I've never gone anywhere without my big brother before." Said Dil.

"You know Dil, there's a firstest time for everything." Said Zack.

"There is?" Dil asked.

"Yeah! So why don't you look at this as a new adventure." Said Zack.

"But I've never done that without my brother before." Said Dil.

"Yeah, maybe so, but now you can go have some big fun tomorrow, and go home and tell your brother all about it. I bet you telling him the story of our big adventure at Cynthia Land and winning him a cuddly stuffed aminal from one of those games will make Tommy feel all better." Said Zack.

"You know what Zack, you're right. I'm gonna have fun tomorrow." Said Dil with a smile.

"So, do you think you can go to sleep now?" Zack asked.

But try as he might, Dil just couldn't get to sleep.

"It's those lights, they keep staring at me." Said Dil, pointing to the red lights on the Reptar head at the bottom of Zack's bed.

"I guess we can sleep with those off for one night." Said Zack, reaching up to one of the scales on Reptar's head, and flipping a switch, turning the lights off.

But Dil still couldn't get to sleep.

Zack lay there, thinking for a few minutes, trying to recall that lullaby that Tommy use to sing to Dil. Or at least what he heard of it that night they were trying different things to help Dil feel better when he was sick. Then, Zack opened his mouth and started to sing.

"Dilly please, rest your head. Now it is, time for bed. I'll protect you like no other, you're ok for Tommy's little brother. As you grow and laugh and play, in my heart you'll always stay, so sleep and dream the night away." Sang Zack, as Dil eventually yawned, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Now you should all know, that Zack had never heard the entire lullaby before, so him coming up with the correct words just now was a complete guess. Zack fell asleep not too much longer after finishing singing the song. Soon, they were both asleep, as they rested and prepared to head off to Cyhnthia Land the following day.

The next morning, Zack and Dil ate goober flakes cerial for breakfast.

"I got this out for you Dil because I know it's your favorite." Said Aunty Celeste, as she set down their bowls of cerial in front of them.

Zack and Dil finished breakfast, got dressed, and before they knew it, Angelica's family, the Finsters, Devilles, and Carmichaels had all arrived outside of Zack's apartment.

"Well guys, it sure would be nice if we didn't have to take up a bunch of parking spaces." Said Betty.

"I know just what to do." Said Aunty Celeste, as she hit a button on the remote of her driverless van. All of the sudden, the van grew, turning from an eight passenger van into a thirty passenger van.

"Hop in everybody." Said Aunty Celeste, as everybody climbed into the van, and headed off to Cynthia Land.

"50 miles to Cynthia Land." Said the automated GPS voice as the driverless van continued to head down the street. The rugrats were sitting in the back of the van, side by side in their car seats.

"You know what guys, I'm kind of looking forward to Tommy not coming with us to Cynthia Land today. We can have a nice quiet day at the amusement park, with no big adventure to get us in trouble." Said Chuckie.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Said Zack.

"Huh?" Asked Chuckie.

"It's just an expression that means don't talk too soon." Replied Zack.

"So what are we gonna do in Cynthia Land?" Kimi asked.

Zack and Dil showed the others the brochure booklet of the amusement park, and told them their plan of going through the park in search of a get well present for Tommy, and the chance of a lifetime, to ride the Enchanted Castle of Doom rollercoaster ride.

"Destination on the right in one quarter of a mile." Said the automated robotic GPS voice, as the driverless van turned a corner into the parking lot at Cynthia Land.

So what would happen next? We'll follow them on their big adventure through Cynthia Land, in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2, Journey to the Center of Cynt

Chapter 2, Journey to the Center of Cynthia Land

Everyone arrived at Cynthia Land, and made their way into the park. They all found a spot near some of the games that you play to win prizes.

"So, what should we do first?" Chaz asked.

"Well, there's lots of games here. Why don't we all pick some games to play with the kids." Said Charlotte.

Just then, Charlotte's phone rang, and she picked it up, getting into a conversation with her assistant Jonathan.

"I wanna go on the Cynthia teacups. I wanna go on the Cynthia teacups!" Shouted Angelica.

"Alright, alright, we'll head over to the Cynthia teacups. Ok?" Said Drew, taking Angelica by the hand.

"Angelica and I are heading over to the Cynthia teacups. We'll see you tonight at the stage for the big Cynthia concert and fireworks, if not before then." Said Drew as he and Angelica left the gang.

Aleesha, Edwin and Buster all headed off towards big kid rides, while the parents and Aunty Celeste continued to talk amongst themselves, trying to figure out what they were all going to do. Zack notices the grown ups all have their backs turned towards them, so he motions for everybody to get out of their strollers.

"Come on guys, now's our chance to sneak off and get Tommy a get well present and ride the Enchanted Castle of Doom rollercoaster." Said Zack.

"But what if we get losted?" Chuckie asked panicking.

"Yeah we've never gone on an adventure without Tommy before." Said Lil.

"Actually, we have. Remember when we went to the hopcicle when Tommy had that Gray Plague?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah but we were at home, in the Reptar wagon. Not in some giant land where we've never gone to before." Shouted Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, we're not doing this just for us, but for our good friend Tommy, and I know he wouldn't let you sit around and watch the grass grow all day. Besides, that's not why we came to Cynthia Land. Now come on!" Demanded Zack as he took Chuckie by the arm, everyone else, following behind them.

Zack, Chuckie, Dil, Kimi, Phil and Lil all ventured through the park.

"What does the castle look like?" Lil asked.

Zack pointed his finger in the direction of the tall green castle.

"It's that tall green castle with a dome and crown on top." Replied Zack.

Chuckie noticed how far away it was.

"But Zack, it's really far away, how are we gonna get there?" Chuckie asked.

"That's easy, we'll follow the pictures in our book, and venture through the land, till we get there." Said Zack, looking at the pictures in the brochure book.

"And on the way there, we'll find my brother a get well present." Said Dil.

"Well ok, if you say so." Sighed Chuckie.

"Come on Chuckie, it's gonna be fun!" Exclaimed Kimi excitedly.

Just then, Susie approached the rugrats.

"Hey guys, are you off to ride the Enchanted Castle and find Tommy a get well present?" Asked Susie.

The gang nodded.

"Mind if I come along?" Susie asked.

"But we thought you'd be riding the Cynthia teacups with Angelica." Replied Kimi.

"Nah, I'd rather come with you." Replied Susie.

"Then come with us." Said Zack.

The first place the gang stopped at was a set of games where one would win prizes. They walked up to a wack a mole game.

"Oooh, Wack a Mole." Said Phil.

"Yep." Said Zack.

"But how are we gonna play the game?" Lil asked.

"My mommy left me with a bunch of tokens. Kimi, Phil, Lil, here you go." Said Susie, as she handed tokens to Kimi, Phil and Lil.

The three of them climbed on top of the wack a mole game, Susie inserted the tokens, and Kimi, Phil and Lil started wacking the moles with the little hammer. Unfortunately, they hit all of them but one mole, causing them to not get a prize.

"Great, that's just great. We wack those stupid moles and still no prize." Said Chuckie with a frown.

"Now what do we do?" Lil asked.

Just then, the gang came up to one of those claw machines filled with stuffed animals.

"This machine has tons of prizes." Said Susie.

When they got up to the machine though, a security guard pops his head out from behind the machine.

"Sorry kids, but this machine is all out of order." Said the security guard.

"Now how are we suppose to get a present for my brother?" Dil asked.

Just then, Zack looked around and saw the door where the prizes come out.

"Hey, if one of us climbs in through the prize door and grabs an aminal out that way, then we'll have a present for Tommy." Said Zack.

"But who's going to climb inside?" Chuckie asked.

"Um, you are." Replied Zack.

"Me, but I can't climb up there." Replied Chuckie, looking up the tall machine, feeling anxious.

"Please Chuckie, for my brother?" Dil asked.

Chuckie sighed and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll do it, but only because Tommy is my bestest friend." Replied Chuckie.

Kimi, Zack and Dil all piled on top of one another, and Chuckie climbed on top of them. He then reached up and pulled himself over the top of the casing where the stuffed animals were, down into the claw machine. Chuckie laid his hand down on a blue cuddly stuffed kitty cat, grabbed it, and tried to pull himself out when he found he was stuck.

"Help! I'm stuck!" Yelled Chuckie.

"We'll help you." Replied Phil and Lil simultaneously.

Susie and Kimi helped Phil and Lil up, where they each took a hold of one of Chuckie's legs and began to pull. They pulled until Chuckie got unstuck, falling backwards down on to the ground.

"Good work." Said Zack, as he spotted Chuckie on the ground, holding the stuffed blue kitty cat.

"And, you got a present for my brother!" Said Dil excitedly.

"I did the best I could. Now that we've got Tommy's present can we go home now and give it to him?" Chuckie asked.

"No! We're not leaving till we've ridden the Enchanted Castle of Doom." Replied Zack.

"I don't know about this. From what it looks like in the picture the ride goes around and upside down and in all sorts of scary directions." Said Chuckie.

"But that's the fun part of it Chuckie." Said Kimi.

"Yeah Chuckie, you don't wanna go home and tell Tommy you chickened out do you?" Zack asked.

Chuckie nodded.

"Then let's go ride the rollercoaster!" Said Zack, setting off confidently.

"Now which way do we go?" Phil asked.

"Hey maybe we should go this way." Said Dil, heading toward one of the eateries.

"Oooh, lots of yummy food!" Exclaimed Lil as they approached the eatery.

"I'm hungry!" Added Phil.

The gang split up in different directions, running through the eatery, sneaking food off of people's plates at various tables throughout the eatery.

"Hey, where did my French fries go?" Asked a man who looked down to notice his fries and corndogs were gone. Phil and Lil had snuck them off of his plate.

Kimi found some fried dough, resulting in her getting covered in powdered sugar. Dil, Zack, and Chuckie all headed over to a condiments table. Dil climbed on top, crawling across it, when he knocked over an open container of kepchup. The kepchup spilled in Chuckie's hair without anyone realizing what happened.

"Hey, what was that for?" Chuckie snapped.

"Oh, sorry Chuckie." Replied Dil, who noticed the kepchup on Chuckie's head.

Zack reaches the other side of the eatery, and a few minutes later, the rest of the gang, covered in various foods, catches up with him.

"Ok guys, now that we've had a bite to eat, we'd better be moving along towards the castle." Said Zack.

The next thing the gang approaches is a face painting booth.

"Oooh, we can get our faces painted to make them look prettyful!" Said Lil.

"But Lil, we've got to get to the castle before our mommies and daddies find us." Said Dil.

"Uh, your mommy and daddy aren't here." Said Kimi.

"Don't remind me!" Snapped Dil.

"Guys, calm down. Look!" Said Zack, as a nice lady came up to them.

"Are you kids looking to get your faces painted? Well come with me!" Said the nice lady, as she brought the gang back to the booth.

Everyone got their faces painted, emerging from the booth with different pictures. Phil got Reptar, Lil got flowers, Kimi got tigers, Chuckie got teddy bears, Dil got aliens, Susie got butterflies and Zack got pictures of clouds on his face.

"Hey look, now I've got Reptar on my face!" Said Phil excitedly.

"And I have these prettyful flowers!" Said Lil.

"Now guys, we've gotta get back on track. I can see we're that much closer to the castle." Said Zack.

Suddenly, they noticed they were in the water park.

"Looks like we'll have to travel down the river and through the ocean to get there." Said Zack, looking around the water park.

The first thing they approached was the lazy river. In front of them were a bunch of pink innertubes floating down the river to a water fall.

"We need to ride the circles." Said Kimi.

"Actually Kimi, those are called innertubes, but yeah, we all need to ride these down the river, and pass through the raging water fall." Said Zack.

"But if we go through the water fall, Tommy's present will get all wet." Said Chuckie, holding up the blue stuffed kitty from the claw machine.

"Maybe he will, but it's the only way to get closer to that ride." Said Zack.

"But the river looks more like a circle." Said Dil.

"It is, but everyone should get out as soon as we've passed through the water fall. Ready? Set? Let's go!" Said Zack, as he hopped into an innertube.

The rest of the gang each got into innertubes and started floating down the lazy river. They sailed for a long time.

"This is taking forever. Zack when are we gonna get there?" Chuckie asked impatiently.

"We'll get there really soon. We just need to get through that water fall." Said Zack.

"But at least there's lots of prettyful stuff to look at." Said Lil, looking around at the trees and flowers that surrounded the outside of the lazy river.

The next thing they knew, they were all going under neath the water fall. They road through the water fall, which cleaned them of the food they were covered in from earlier at the eatery. The paint had dried on their faces though, so that was still there. Once they reached the other side of the water fall, the soaking wet toddlers, climbed out of the lazy river and got back up on to the pavement. Chuckie, didn't look too happy, as he stood there, dripping wet, holding the wet blue kitty cat.

"Are you ok Chuckie?" Zack asked.

"Am I ok. Am I ok? First you get me stuck in a claw machine. Then Dil pours kepchup on me. Then you get me soaking wet in that water fall, and we're still not at the castle. Where is it Zack? Where? Where?" Chuckie asked.

"It's over there!" Said Zack excitedly, pointing in the direction of the castle. Then, he looked down to see they were in front of the wave pool at the water park.

"Oh no, the ocean is in front of us." Said Dil.

"Yep, we must cross the ocean before we get to the castle." Said Zack.

The gang headed into the wave pool, and waded through the pool towards the castle, when the waves started coming, pushing them back towards where they stepped into the wave pool. It continued to do this for several minutes, until finally, the waves stopped, calming the wave pool.

"Now's our chance. We've got to run through the ocean and climb out the other side before the waves start up again." Said Zack.

Everybody ran through the pool, Chuckie bringing up the rear. Chuckie almost didn't make it, but he climbed out the other side just in time, before the waves started up again.

It was now a straight shot to the castle rollercoaster ride. They got up to the ride and waited in the long line. But then, when they approached the ride, they were greeted by a security guard with some bad news.

"Sorry fellows, but in order to ride the Enchanted Castle of Doom, you need to be as tall as the Cynthia princess." Said the security guard, pointing to a cardboard cut out of a tall Cynthia princess.

"You mean we make it all this way and we still can't ride the castle? I knew this was a bad idea." Grumbled Chuckie.

Susie walked up to the Cynthia princess, to discover she was tall enough to ride the ride.

"Hey look guys, I'm in!" Exclaimed Susie happily.

"But we aren't." Said Dil.

"Hey, if we stand on our tippy toes, maybe we can make it." Said Kimi.

"It's worth a try, let's do it." Said Zack.

"I know this will work. I use to do this when I went to Reptar Land all of the time." Said Kimi.

Each toddler stood on their tippy toes, fooling the guards. Dil almost didn't make it, but the gang encouraged him to stand up straight, and even he passed, considering he was only a year old, and the youngest of the bunch.

Everybody borded the castle ride, to be greeted by darkness.

"It's awfully dark in here." Said Chuckie.

"I laugh at darkness, after all, I live with my aunty who's blind, so my home is dark much of the time." Said Zack.

Everybody found a seat and strapped themselves in. Dil reached up and brought the long bar down. A few minutes later, they heard an announcer's voice.

"Keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times. No food or drink, no flash photography, and only those permitted by height are allowed on this ride. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!" Said the announcer.

Just then, the ride started up, music started to play and pretty colorful lights twinkled overhead. The toddlers screamed as the ride threw them upside down, and around and around. Chuckie clutched the stuffed kitty, which had dried out from the water park by this time, with all of his might.

It was then that the grown ups finally looked up from a card game they had started at the table where they were sitting, to see the strollers they had brought with them, were empty!

"Oh no! Where are the kids?" Chaz asked in a panick.

"I don't know they were here a little while ago." Replied Betty.

"We've got to find them!" Screamed Aunty Celeste.

"Hold on Jonathan it sounds like something is going on." Said Charlotte, as she put her cell phone down, looking up to see everybody else had left to look for the kids. Lucy and Randy bringing up the rear of the line.

They ran through the park with the empty strollers, once occupied by Phil, Lil, Dil and Zack. A worker at the park approaches them.

"Can I help you?" The nice lady asked.

"Yes mam, we're looking for our children." Replied Kira.

A few minutes later, the nice lady called out over a loud speaker.

"Attention all Cynthia Land dwellers. We're looking for seven toddlers who are on the loose. Answer to the names of Susie, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Zack and Dil. If you find them, please call security, and enjoy your day at Cynthia Land." Said the lady into her microphone.

"Oh my gosh, the kids are missing! Come on Angelica." Said Drew over at the Cynthia teacups.

"But daddy." Protested Angelica.

"Angelica you've written this ride over ten times! We need to go help the others find your cousin Dil, Susie, and your other little friends. All right?" Said Drew, taking Angelica off of the ride and heading through the park.

Drew and Angelica caught up with the adults in the middle of the Lucturious Lagoon water park.

"Any luck?" Drew asked.

The other adults nodded their heads. Just then, Aleesia, Buster and Edwin passed by the Enchanted Castle ride, where they noticed through the dome at the top, where the passengers are sent for an upside down loopty loop, Edwin spotted Chuckie.

"Oh my gosh, they're on that Enchanted Castle ride." Said Edwin.

"We've got to tell our parents and head over to the ride to get them when it finishes." Said Aleesia.

"Awe you mean I can't play anymore games?" Griped Buster.

"You can play games once we have our little sister back." Said Aleesia as she grabbed her brothers by the arms and drug them through the crowd.

They caught up to their parents and everyone else's parents in the water park.

"Mom, dad, they're on the Enchanted Castle Ride." Said Edwin in a panic.

The parents and Aunty Celeste headed straight over to the Enchanted Castle Ride, where they waited for the ride to be completed. They begged them to stop the ride to get their kids off when they heard them scream, but the security guards told them that was impossible. A few minutes later, the ride concluded and the toddlers came out, being greeted by their parents, Dil and Zack being greeted by Aunty Celeste.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right." Said Chaz, picking up Chuckie and giving him a hug. Chuckie dropped the stuffed kitty cat on the ride, and noticed it was gone, but was relieved when he saw that Dil had rescued it from the floor of the ride before exiting it.

Later on in the evening, everyone was seated at the Cynthia Land theater, waiting for the concert to start. The kids were sitting next to each other in chairs. Chuckie was once again, clutching Tommy's present.

"That was the scariest adventure I've ever been on." Said Chuckie.

"Oh come on Chuckie, it wasn't that scary." Said Kimi.

"Yeah that ride was fun!" Exclaimed Lil.

"And it took your mind off of missing Tommy, didn't it?" Zack asked.

"Um… No, it didn't, but it's not because we missed him, it's because you're just like him!" Said Chuckie.

"Really? I did that good a job today?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, had my brother been here we would have probably done all of that stuff today anyway. Thanks for giving us the bestest and probably only adventure we'll ever have without Tommy." Said Dil.

"No problem, it was fun. And I can't wait to go home and tell Tommy all about it!" Said Zack with a smile.

Just then, the lights of the theater dimmed as the Cynthia concert started. Everybody enjoyed the concert and afterwards, they headed for home.

Later that night, everyone was in Celeste's driverless van, the toddlers had all fallen asleep, tired from their big adventure. Chuckie still had the stuffed blue kitty. They awoke to the GPS talking.

"Turn left on to North Highland, drive two tenth of a mile. Destination on the left, 1258 North Highland. Now pulling into destination, 1258 North Highland." Said the GPS system, as the driverless van pulled into Tommy and Dil's driveway.

"Um, guys, I think we're home." Said Chuckie, yawning and stretching.

"No I think I'm home." Said Dil.

"Here Dil, give this to Tommy, and tell him we missed him very much and hope he gets better soon so we can all play together again." Said Chuckie, handing the stuffed blue kitty cat to Dil.

"I sure will." Said Dil.

Just then, Lou and Lulu walked outside and headed over to the driveway.

"So, how was the park?" Lulu asked.

"Well, the kids, well, they definitely had a day full of adventures." Said Aunty Celeste.

The other grown ups laughed and nodded.

"How did things go here today?" Lucy asked.

"Well Stu and Didi seem to be feeling better. Unfortunately, Tommy may have to go back to the doctor's if he's not better in a couple of days." Said Lou.

"But I see his brother had a good time. Oh, and look, is that stuffed animal for your brother Tommy?" Lulu asked, scooping up Dil out of his car seat and carrying him into the house. Dil nodded in response to Lulu's question, as they waved goodbye to everyone else, as the Devilles got out of the van and walked over to their house, the Carmichaels got out and headed across the street, and the Finsters, Zack and Aunty Celeste, pulled out of the driveway..

Upon getting inside, Dil and his grandparents were greeted by Stu and Didi, who looked a lot better from yesterday, when Dil last saw them.

"Did you have fun today Dil?" Didi asked with a smile.

"It sure looks like he did. He got his face painted and look, he got a stuffed animal!" Added Stu.

"We'd better get you to bed, it's very late." Said Didi, picking up Dil and taking him upstairs.

Didi quietly gets Dil ready for bed and puts him along with the blue kitty cat down in his crib and closes the door. Dil glances over at Tommy's bed, noticing he's asleep, his face and ears still broken out in little red dots.

Dil POV

After mommy put me to bed, I glanced over to see my brother, sound asleep. I also saw his face and ears still looked just as horrible as they were before I left for Zack's the night before. I wanted to give Tommy his present, but was worried I'd wake him, and make him upset cuz those spots would start hurting again. But I didn't care. I wouldn't be able to sleep until I gave him his present. So I climbed out of my crib with the stuffed kitty, and tip towed to my brother's bed, where I lay the kitty cat down next to him. Tommy opened one eye slightly, and saw I was there.

"Thanks Dil." Tommy whispered to me as he cuddled up with the stuffed kitty, closing his eye and going back to sleep.

"You're welcome bro, but you should really thank your bestest friend Chuckie and your adventure twin Zack, without whom, none of this would have been possible." I whispered back as I returned to my crib and went to sleep after a long day of fun and adventures.

End of Dil POV

So, does Tommy get better? Will the rest of the gang eventually see him again? Find out, in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3, Conclusion

Chapter 3, The Conclusion

Over the next three days, Tommy and his parents start to get better. His parents were already starting to improve on the day of the trip to Cynthia Land. The spots from their faces, hands and feet were almost gone, and by the following day, their throats weren't hurting anymore, and fevers broke. But for pour Tommy, it took him a little bit longer, since he had the worst case of it in all of Yucaipa, CA. But he kept that stuffed blue kitty cat near him, that to his shocking surprise, his friends ventured out without him, to get for him and ride the scariest ride in all of the park. The following day, Tommy's throat started not to hurt as much anymore, but his feet, hands and face were still hurting a lot. But at least at this time, Tommy could talk above a whisper finally, and more so comfortably, drink some fluids and eat some warm soup without it hurting. The following day, the spots on his feet and hands started to go away, and it was such that Tommy could walk to the potty or to go play for a short time in his playpen, rather than having to resort to crawling, which is what it had been since he came down with this disease, if not just lying on the couch, crying in pain, with mommy and daddy waiting on him hand and foot. One would have thought Tommy had turned into Angelica the way things were going for a little bit there. Finally, on the third day, the dots from his face and ears disappeared, and when Tommy reached for his dad's bowl of Reptar cerial, this told his parents he was feeling better, and Tommy was back to normal. Dil was happy to see his brother all better again too, and his parents agreed to take them to the park later that day. As for pour grandpa Lou and grandma Lulu, they were exhausted by this time after taking care of three Foot in Mouth Disease patients, so they headed back to their retirement home, in need of some well deserved rest, thankful that neither one of them managed to not catch this dreadful virus.

On the morning three days after their big Cynthia Land adventure, the rest of the gang sat around a sandbox at the park, thinking how it had been a bazillion years since they went on that adventure, and they still didn't see Tommy.

"Hey, I wonder if we'll ever see Tommy again?" Chuckie asked.

"Me too Chuckie. I just hope my taking over as leader didn't upset him." Said Zack.

"Nah, I'm sure Tommy appreciates us getting him that stuffed kitty." Said Kimi.

"That is, if Dil gave it to him." Said Phil.

"And didn't drewl on it and keep it for himself." Said Lil.

"The only one who keeps things for themselves around here is Angelica." Said Zack.

The others laughed, as they continued to dig wholes in the sand.

"So Zack, what made you decide to take us on that adventure through Cynthia Land anyway?" Lil asked.

"Well, I've always had a nack for exploring, and after knowing you guys for a while, I've discovered that Tommy will go at any length to make everything right ways again, whether it was that trip we took with Peter to get Dil cured, or when we thought his mommy lost a carriage, Tommy, Dil and I went through the park looking for it, or even at fourth of July, when we were at that art museum, he overcame his fear of the water he had developed not long after being potty trained, and rescued his screwdriver and Chuckie's moon rock from the rejecting pools. Something told me that if Tommy can't be there to help us, and if he's in trouble, then we've gotta do everything in our power to help him, and some wise guy said it's not what you do that makes the difference, it's the thought that counts." Said Zack.

"You mean just wanting to help Tommy to feel better was enough?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah, and maybe it's been a bazillion years, but I'm pretty sure we'll see him again." Said Zack with a smile.

Just then, Didi and Stu came up the path towards the sandbox with Tommy and Dil in their double stroller.

"Wow Zack, when you predict something, you're good!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Are you a psycho Zack?" Lil asked.

Zack giggled.

"Look who's all better and come to play." Said Didi excitedly, as she got Tommy and Dil out of their double stroller and placed them into the sandbox.

"Now you kids play here, daddy and I will be right over there." Said Didi, pointing over to a picnic table where Stu had headed off to, setting up a deck of cards.

"Hey Tommy, how are you feeling?" Chuckie asked.

"Yeah we've missed you!" Said Kimi.

"I missed you too guys, but I'm all better now. And thanks for my present from Cynthia Land!" Said Tommy happily.

"You're welcome." Replied Zack.

"So, does this mean the adventure twins are back together again?" Dil asked.

"Adventure twins?" Tommy and Zack asked simultaneously.

"Well yeah! After my brother saving me from that disease, and then you stepping in to take his place when he got sick, both you Zack and my brother Tommy have proven themselves worthy of being adventure twins." Said Dil.

"Hey, I guess we are a lot a like aren't we." Said Zack.

"Well, we both do like to go exploring, and you did take our friends on the bestest adventure they ever had through Cynthia Land, so, I guess that makes us adventure twins, even if we're not real twins like Phil and Lil." Said Tommy.

"We couldn't be, we look nothing alike." Said Zack.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't be adventure twins, and like the same stuff." Said Tommy.

"I couldn't said it better myself." Said Zack.

"And next time we go to Cynthia Land, I'm gonna be right there with you guys, and you and I will go on an adventure together." Said Tommy.

"Who says we have to wait till the next time we go to Cynthia Land to have an adventure. Let's go on one now!" Said Kimi.

"Oh I don't know you guys." Said Chuckie.

"Awe come on Chuckie, let's go." Said Tommy and Zack simultaneously, as they headed out of the sandbox.

"Oh, all right." Said Chuckie with a sigh as he followed Tommy and Zack out of the sandbox.

Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil followed behind them laughing, and the gang headed off through the park, on an adventure, happy that the Foot in Mouth Disease epidemic, was finally behind them forever and ever.

The End

Author's Note: So, maybe it took a while, but Tommy finally got over his Foot in Mouth Disease epidemic, allowing the gang to play and have adventures together again. If that's the case, does this mean I'll eventually, see my nephew again in reality, after not seeing him since June 28, 2014, cuz they were away on vacation, and then returned, only for him and his parents to get sick? I don't know when, but the answer, is yes, I will eventually, get some quality time with my nephew again someday. I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and, I hope this next week, to get back to some of the original ideas I had in the back of my mind last month that still have yet to get done, as we continue to venture through the rugrats childhood and teenage hood, from preschool, all the way to high school graduation, and who knows, maybe even into adulthood, and you never know, I may also write up a story with my interpretations revolving how the rugrats came to be, from their time in the woom, to their birth, to that first year of infancy development, leading up to that very first episode. Time will tell at this rate. For now though, I just hope you guys enjoyed this story, and, I'll be back, sometime soon, with more rugrats adventures for all of my fans out there! So stay tuned, and, have a wonderful day! And remember, if the Foot in Mouth Disease has plagued your family, even if it feels like it takes a bazillion years to pass, it will eventually pass, and as long as you don't eat or drink after them, or touch the victim of the virus, you're safe out of harm's way of catching this awful plague, which in my opinion, seems worse than the Gray Plague, but what do you all think?


End file.
